David's Story Try Two
by Dachu4x1
Summary: David Horseman, an average teen with an average dream and an unusual gift. Follow David, his sister Dachu, and all his friends for this story.All pairs will be decided at a later date. rated K for minor language and other minor stuff. R&R Please
1. average story?

In the growing town of pallet, a young new hero named David Horseman. David was a 11-year old, nerdish boy who loved Pokemon and traveling. His dream was to collect as many Pokemon and write stories about what the Pokemon tell him. 'Tell him' you ask? well since David can remember he could talk to the Pokemon around his neighborhood.

As he journeys to complete his dream, he uncovers many secrets about his past and his idol, N. David, along with his friends, are dragged along on a long ride to save all five regions of the Pokémon world against the threat of Pokémon gangs, Evil Master-minds, and Legends Gone crazy. Oh, and they find out what makes David so special.

As you can tell, so far, this story sounds like the run of the mill story, right? well I'm going to try and make this story speacial. so if you really want to read this please review this prologue and tell me what you think.

As I write this story, please bear with my mistakes and mishaps. please read and review along the way.


	2. Prologue- The Boy

**Hello, everyone thank you for reading this prologue. This is the first part of the journey we are taking. I hope that I can post every week and allow this story to continue. So like I asked last time read and review and if you do next time I'll post the original story along with this. and I'm sorry this chapter is short I'm not used to writing fast.**

**Preview- David Horseman, an average teen with an average dream and an unusual gift. Follow David, his sister Dachu, and all his friends for this story. rated K+ for minor language and other minor stuff**

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own in this story is the original characters, the story, and some settings, so don't blame me for falsely owning Pokémon **

_**Prologue- The Boy**_

_** "BEEP,BEEP,BEEP." **_Rang a alarm clock on a plain, sidetable next to a dull, bedsetting.

"Gnaugh manana ta," grumbled a brownish-blonde boy laying on the bed, as he tried to turn it off. After a couple of moments he finally turned it off while sitting up on his bed. "Ughhhh, damn I thought I set it for eight not six... meh, like I could sleep more now," he said, as he stood up and walked to his dresser.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a black tee and a light blue button up shirt. He then reached down on his somewhat clean floor and picked up his faded blue jeans. He sliped off his Pajamas and through on the cloths he picked out that for day. He tightened his belt as his mother barged into his room saying,

"Ahh, David your up... good, go down stair and eat breakfast while I wake up your sister." David nodded, with a small smile on his tired face.

"Oh, Come on Mom! Can't I sleep any longer?!" David yelled exasperated, putting his arm over his eyes to blot out the light.

"No buts young man, how do you think you are going to reach your dream if you sleep all day?" His mother replied, in a teasing tone. David sat up in his bed, throwing his Trapinch from his chest.

"Your right, I need to hurry an- wait a minute!" David said looking at the clock. His mother snickered as she held her basket.

"Now that your up, David, get dressed and go to breakfast, your dad's wanting to talk to you." She said as she walked to his sister's room.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, slave driver," David said the last part under his breath, but his mother heard it.

"What was that?" She said menacingly, making David, who was pulling up his jeans, jump and fall back.

"I-it, I-I din' ne say nothing," He replied in a shaky voice.

"Good," She started, " Then you wouldn't mind cleaning up after the Slowpoke after your last day of school then?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XoSceaneChangeoX

He then walked out of his room after his mother, but turned towards the stairs. he walked down to the small hallway and turned towards the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen he saw his father sitting in his chair reading his news paper head titled _**"Pokémon stolen by a new Pokémon group named Team Plasma in the Unova' **_.

David sat down on his chair, as his mother came down the stairs. David's father looked up with a slightly worried face and said to his wife, "Marie, did you hear that there's a new Pokémon gang in the Unova Region?"

David's mother walked into the kitchen to get the breakfast and she replied, "Yes, I heard about it at work, they say their only trying to save the Pokémon, but they only hurt their feelings."

David, being not the news type, stopped paying attention, and started eating the plate of waffles that was set in front of him. "That's true, Marie, they are no better than those Team Rocket fella's," said his father.

"No, their not dad, they do not use them for evil!" interjected David, who's idol was none other than their leader, N, who he met once when visiting his grandfather.

His father blinked at his son, surprised. 'Hmm... he must be still on about his grandfather...' he thought before saying, "Well, your right son, I apologize for my error."

Then Dachu came down, slowly pulling her light red zip up vest over a black tee with dark red jogging shorts. "What are you people talking about?" she said in a solemn voice.

David looked up at her and said, acting as if he was at attention, "We're talkin' about that new Pokémon gang in Unova, Sir mister sir."

Dachu looked at him and said, "Who asked you failure, I don't even know why you are here," she said coldly, making David mock cry.

"Why do you do this to me I thought you loved me!?" he cried, as he hugged her leg.

Dachu, having a disgusted face, tried to shake him of yelling, "Get off you ass, or else I'll have to kick your face."

Then David got up, dusting off his pants, and said, "Sorry just wanted to have fun." As he said that, his Pokémon, a Trapinch; stood up, yawned, and walked to David's toe unnoticed and bit down hard making David father chuckled as he watched the events unfold.

he stood up and asked, "Do you know why we're talking about Unova?"

David sitting on the floor holding his hurting toe, and allowing Trapinch on his lap, asked, "No, why? I didn't know you had an ulterior motives behind it."

Dachu looking at David with genuine shock and said, "Wow, that's the most technical term you've ever used."

David stood up, to Trapinch's displeasure, and said, "Hey! I use technical words all the time, you just don't pay attention to them."

Then their father coughed, getting their attention. "As I was saying... the reason we were talking about it was that I got a call from my old friend, Professor Juniper, saying that she had something she wanted us to see, so she sent us tickets to Unova to go see it," he finished to see the flabbergasted looks on the children's faces.

David was the first to gain his composer and said, "So your saying that, we, the most opposed children, get to go to the Unova region?" he got a 'Ummhmm' as a response. David felling very happy did a pose he saw on his favorite show 'Pokémon Ranger- Guardian Signs'.

"So we're leaving tommorow, so get ready" said their mother, as they, like little kids, nodded their heads and ran up the stair, pushing at each other on the way up.

"Oh, and don't forget the big Inspection at school today!" She added, and was answered with a groan, then a thud. Both from David, but the later was the effect of Dachu's fist

XoSceneChangeoX

"Hehehe... this is going to be a long trip isn't it?" their father asked.

Marie looked at the shrinking figures and replied, "Yes, it will be, but are you still sure to bring them there with _that_ Pokémon gang?"

The father nodded and said, "They'll have to learn how to face things like that, you know what David really is." She nodded and continued to look out the door, as he ran his hand down her face.

"Yea, but I'm still not sure," she said worriedly.

"It's okay to fell worried, your still so attached to him, but he does deserve to know who his grandfather really is." he said as he left to finish packing their things, leaving her holding the wall.

"Your right, honey." She replied, leaving the wall

_**As you know, so far there are various mistakes in this story. This is my first full time story, so don't hate. next chapter is going to base The 'PAMP' Journal Club and some of topic things that'll allow the story to move smoothly. And can you guess who David's Grandfather is? **_

_**PAMP-Pallet Academy of Modern Poke-studies **_

_**please read and review this story.**_

_**Seeya Next time **_

_**-Dachu4x1**_

_**P.S. Any questions on pairs should be asked before chapter 5**_

_**P.P.S Please, please, please, please review and help me out**_


	3. Chapter 1- School, Journals, and Tests

_**Sorry for the wait people I, the amateur writer has returned from a long case of writers block. This is a short chapter, (sorry for that) because I just got this idea. Please like last time Read and Write what you think of this story and I hope that I can update more often.**_

_** Overview-David Horseman, an average teen with an average dream and an unusual gift. Follow David, his sister Dachu, and all his friends for this story. rated K for minor language and other minor stuff**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, but my Idea is my idea**_

_**Chapter 1- School, Journals, and Tests **_

After the Shocking morning, David entered the castle like school grounds of Pallet Academy of Modern Poke studies (PAMP for short) along with Dachu, and Trapinch his faithful Pokémon. Waiting at the gate was his friends Iwo Yoshihito, Ganei Meli, and Wolfgang Hanel. "Yo, Davie you finally made it," Ganei stated, with mock worry.

David 'hmphed' and nodded, saying, "Ha! You think I wanted to be late, I had some important matters to attend to."

Dachu entered, "Shut it, David, your stalling us, the important people. I am year three class B president, after all. "She rushed past the four pulling out her custom poke ball with a bird insignia* and called her Partner Pokémon, which is a aerodactyl she got for her eighth birthday, and hopped on it and flew to the third floor. Iwo looked at her and sighed.

"What has got her panties in a bunch?" asked Ganei, after a few minutes, looking towards David who was squatting next to Trapinch, feeding him a pebble. David stood up with a smile on his face.

"Heh, it's like this, we woke up this morning to the news that we're going to go to the Unova region." He replied as the walked towards the building.

"So you finally got the permission to come with the Journalism club to go to Unova?" Wolfgang asked with his calm, quite voice.

David turned around, shaking his pointer finger saying, "Nope, my whole family is going to visit Professor Juniper." All eyes around them that were in the main hall (which wasn't a lot) widened in shock. Just then Blake Trestion and Damion Lugoini, captains of the PAMP Journal Club, entered the conversation.

"Did we just hear right?" asked Blake, with a shocked face. Damion behind him with a disbelief look on his face.

David nodded, with an even bigger smile on his face. "Good job David now we can get an up close and personal view of professor Juniper!" Yelled Damion, with a small, barely noticeable Italian accent, high fived him and added, "Yes and we can finally beat that team from Fushia city, those pricks."

David looked at the two confused, and asked, "I thought you guys were gonna interview her?"

"No, we tried to get an appointment but she said she was busy." Replied Iwo in his slow, lazy voice

David scratched the back of his head, chuckling and said, "Heh, I guess my family took that time up huh?" Ganei face palmed.

The intercome blared on, anouncing,**"Three minutes to first block, all students must be in their respective classes with their pokemon out for inspection, repeat three minutes to first block inspections."**

"Oh yea, I forgot those were today!" Said a panicked Ganei, who shuffled and pulled out her crystal pokeball*, and called out her snowrunt knick named Snowcris. Iwo sighed and pulled out a, and called out his Glameow.

"No need to get all worked up, Ganei, geeze, come on we _are right _next to the _door_, after all,"commented Blake, calling his Abra from his Poke ball. Damion nodded and called out his minccino, promtly named Minc.

Walking from his place on the wall, near the door to their class,Wolfgang said, "Like Blake said, there is no need to worry, we are in front of our class." His pokemon,which was a riolu, popping out of his hair.

"Meh, that's not what I meant, it's the end of the year inspection to evaluate which class we'll be in next year!" She said, waving her arms to emphisize her point.

Just then David's eyes widened as he remembered the importance of this day. "Oh Crap, I forgot about it!" He yelled as he rushed into the class room with everyone slowly following him, shaking their heads to just how dull David was.

_** And this is chapter one, how'd you like it? well next chapter is the inspection/test for their next year's class.**_

_**poke ball with a bird insignia*- Dachu's personal poke ball created for her Aerodactyl**_

_**crystal poke ball*- Ganei's personal poke ball created for Snowcris (a snowrunt) **_

_**Sleepball*- Iwo's poke ball created after his personality and for his Glameow**_

_**List of character's/Pokémon**_

_**David/Trapinch**_

_**Dachu/Aerodactyl**_

_**Ganei/Snowrunt (Snowcris)**_

_**Wolfgang/Riolu**_

_**Iwo/Glameow**_

_**Blake/Abra**_

_**Damion/Minccino (Minc)**_

_**Any questions? well review and tell me what you think I should add, take off, or whatever.**_

_**Seeya next time**_

_** -Dachu4x1**_

_**P.S. If you want more of this story, or have any helpful ideas please, please! review**_


	4. Chapter 2- The Test and Mental Scars

_**Sorry for not writin' for a while guy's Like I said in my other story a lot of stuff is happening. And again this chapter is short because of Time. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review.**_

_**Summary-David Horseman, an average teen with an average dream and an unusual gift. Follow David, his sister Dachu, and all his friends for this story. All pairs will be decided at a later date. rated K for minor language and other minor stuff**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon, like always, and only own this story, The new settings, and my OCs. **_

The classroom was a classic, big, medievil room that can hold over fifty people. Inside the room were atleast thirty kids, some with one pokemon, others with two. Each were either lost in nervse thought, or group talking.

As the group came in, the teacher, promptly named Mr. Fountain, slapped his measuring stick on the mahogany desk that was very neat for a teachers desk at the end of the year.

"Ok, class, calm down and move the desks, because today we're having the pokemon class placment test." he said, with a few mouns and grouns from the class.

After moving most of the desks off the battle/testing field, David was standing very unnerved. He totally forgot about this test, which was repeated over and over again.

Trapinch looked up at his trainer and said, reasuringly, "Don't worry that much David, besides when were you ever worried over a test, hmmm?"

David looked at his Pokemon and smiled, most of his worry gone. It was a good thing that he could talk to Pokemon.

"You know your right Trapinch,go in with few worries, come out with confidance... OUCH!" he yelled the last part, because Mr. Fountain smacked David in the forehead with the measuring stick, promptly breaking the stick.

"Stop talking to your Pokemon, Mr. Horseman. Unless you want to fail the test before you even take it." He said, with a slight smile.

David looked at his teacher with a annoyied glare, and said, "Your mean, you know that."

Mr. Fountain chuckled and replied, "I know, but be lucky, you don't have my cousin Sabrina as your teacher."

David shivered, and nodded. Sabrina is one of the coldest, yet most helpful gym leaders. He remembered the first time he met her for his first interview. He shivered again thinking about it, with faint words 'Show me your power boy' and 'Come with me boy, you can become my number on student'.

That was his most terrifying Interview for the PAMP Paper. After it, he went home and on the way, Sabrina and her goons tried to kidnap him but good thing he was with all his friends. It was a massive battle to say the least. It ended when N stopped Sabrina's escape, Thus saving David.

That is anouther reason David admires N. His dream is a slightly modified version of N's dream. David wants people to take care of their Pokemon and treat them with respect. That is another reason David's primary dream is to interview Pokemon around the world.

He was brought out of his musings when said, "Now its time to start the exam. It will consist of fifteen will be tested by strategy as well as streangth. And as a prize for the victor and runner up, you'll get a Prize Pokemon,"

The class oohed and ahhed at the prize Pokemon part, Mr. Fountain coughed to get there attention and contenued, "Now th first match will be David Horseman vs. John Jacobai."

David looked over at John, who is the presdent of their class. Which means he was the best in the class. David outwardly grouned and cursed his luck.

"Ha, this'll be fun crushing you, Horseman," John said with a over confident smile.

David sighed and replied, " What ever do you mean, Jacobai." Which angered John a little, to David's liking.

What'll happen next? Tune in next time to find out.

_**How'd ya like it, I'm calling this arc the School and Travel arc.**_

_**If you have any guesses to who wins, what the prize Pokémon is, or why Sabrina mentally scared David, pleas leave them either as PMs or reviews**_

_**And if you like this story I encourage you to read my other story.**_

_**And I am gonna continue this story for a good long time.**_

_**And there is a poll to see if you want me to focus on this story, 'David's story: The Original' or a completely new story**_

_**Seeya later**_

_**Peace**_

_**Dachu4x1 **_


End file.
